jeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeep Transmission Info
T-150 The T-150 transmission is a strong little three speed transmission. It has a cast iron case and if very commonly found in CJs. It has been known to survive behind large V8s and was put behind the stock 304 jeep engine from the factory. Gear ratios: 1st gear: 3.15:1 2nd gear: 1.75:1 3rd gear: 1:1 T-18 Lubrication: Inspect and correct fill level every 5,000 miles. The fluid level fill plug is located on the right side of the transmission case. The correct fill level is to the edge of the fill plug hole. CAUTION: Do not use any type of anit-friction additive or lubricants used in limited slip axles. Transmission Specifications - Model T-18A: Model: T18A Type: Synchromesh Speeds: 4 Forward, 1 Reverse Gear Ratios: First (Low): 6.32:1 Second: 3.09:1 Third: 1.69:1 Fourth: 1.00:1 Reverse: 7.44:1 End Play Tolerances: All end play controlled by selective thickness snap rings. Use thickest snap rings available. Lubricant Capacity: 6.5 pints (3.07 liters) Lubricant Type: SAE 85W-90 Gear Lubricant Torque Specifications Model T-18A, listed using USA Foot Pounds / (Metric Newton Meters): Back Up Lamp Switch: 18 / (24) Drain Plug: 15 / (20) Fill Plug: 15 / (20) Front Bearing Cap Bolt: 15 / (20) Shift Control Housing-to-Case Bolt: 12 / (16) Transfer Case Drive Gear Locknut: 150 / (203) Transfer Case-to-Transmission Case Bolt: 30 / (41) TCS Switch: 18 / (24) All torque values given in foot-pounds and (newton meters) with dry fits unless otherwise specified. T-98 T-176 Lubrication: Inspect and correct fill level every 5,000 miles. The fluid level fill plug is located on the right side of the transmission case. The correct fill level is to the edge of the fill plug hole. CAUTION: Do not use any type of anit-friction additive or lubricants used in limited slip axles. Lubricant Capacity and End Play Tolerances - Model T-176: End Play Tolerances: Countershaft Gear to Case...0.004 to 0.018 inch (0.10 to 0.45mm) Reverse Idler Gear to Case...0.004 to 0.018 inch (0.10 to 0.45mm) Mainshaft Gear Train...0.004 to 0.018 inch (0.10 to 0.45mm) Lubricant Capacity...3.5 pints (1.7 liters) Lubricant Type...SAE 85W-90, API GL5 Gear Ratios: First (six cylinder): 3.82:1 First (eight cylinder): 3.52:1 Second (six cylinder): 2.29:1 Second (eight cylinder): 2.27:1 Third (six and eight cylinder): 1.46:1 Fourth: (six and eight cylinders): 1.00:1 Reverse (six cylinder): 3.82:1 Reverse (eight cylinder): 3.52:1 Torque Specifications Model T-176, listed using USA Foot Pounds / (Metric Newton Meters): Back Up Lamp Switch: 15 / (20) Drain and Fill Plugs: 15 / (20) Front Bearing Cap Bolt: 13 / (18) Shift Housing-to-Transmission Case Bolts: 13 / (18) Transmission Cover Bolt: 7 / (10) Support Plate Bolts: 18 / (24) All torque values given in foot-pounds and (newton meters) with dry fits unless otherwise specified. SR-4 BA-10/5 In 1987 Jeep released the YJ Wrangler. When ordered with the AMC 258 CI (4.2L 258 I-6), the YJ was equipped with a french made Peugeot BA-10/5 Transmission. Around the same time, it was introduced into the XJ Cherokee & MJ Comanche. This was a light duty five-speed transmission. It looks similar to the AX-15, however is slightly smaller and its internal components are smaller in size when compared to later transmissions. The case bolts together along the mainshaft centerline in what's called the "clam shell" or "split case" design, opposed to the AX-15s axial/solid housing. Despite the transmissions bad reputation, it is known to last a long time in street vehicles. If the vehicle never sees any hard off-road use, there's no reason to worry if you have one. Most serious off-roaders replace it with the later used AX-15, a much stronger trans, once the BA-10/5 breaks. See AX-15 swap link in the link's section below. Quote from Novak's site: *The BA10 was found in Peugeot 504, 505, 604 cars. It may have delivered reasonable longevity in these platforms, but the demands of a Jeep truck are based more on torque than horsepower. Found In *YJ Wrangler - '87-March 9, 1989 mated to the NP207 from '87-mid '88 and the NP231 from mid '88-March 9,1989. *XJ Cherokee - '87-mid '89 behind the 4.0L I-6 "Renix". *MJ Comanche - '87-mid '89 behind the 4.0L I-6 "Renix". NOTE: The BA-10/5 was replaced in the Wrangler March 10, 1989 when they retooled the assembly line for the AX-15. Shortly after that, the MJ and XJ lines followed suit. Specifications *Length (for Jeep models) = 16-7/8" *Fluid Capacity: 4.9 pints(2.45 QTs) of 80 weight gear oil but most recoment Redline MT 90 to protect the interals better *10 spline input shaft, 1 1/8" diameter *21 spline output shaft *slave cylinder is internal for all years and includes a hydralic throw-out bearing. *Gear Ratios: 1st: 3.39 2nd: 2.33 3rd: 1.44 4th: 1.00 5th: 0.79 Rev: 3.25 T355 Based on the Neon's T350/T350HD (shared with PT Cruiser), the T355 was engineered by New Venture Gear, the Chrysler-GM joint venture that took over Chrysler's New Process Gear. Made in Syracuse, the transmission had a considerably lower first gear than the T350, with wider ratios so that the overdrive was as tall as the T350 (as used in the original base Neon), allowing for quicker acceleration from a standing start without compromising highway fuel economy. Primary differences from the T350 include a hydraulic throwout bearing, incorporated into the slave cylinder. Source: Allpar.com T355 page T-4 Lubrication: Inspect and correct fill level every 5,000 miles. The fluid level fill plug is located on the right side of the transmission case. The correct fill level is to the edge of the fill plug hole. CAUTION: Do not use any type of anit-friction additive or lubricants used in limited slip axles. Transmission Specifications Model T4: Lubrication Level: To bottom of fill hole. Inspect Correct Fill Levels: 5,000 miles / 5 months then every 7,500 miles / 7-1/2 months. Recommended Lubricants: AMC / Jeep Automatic Transmission Fluid or equivalant labeled Dexron II. Gear Ratios: First: 4.03:1 Second: 2.37:1 Third: 1.50:1 Fourth: 1.00:1 Reverse: 3.76:1 Lubricant Capacity: U.S. Measure: 3.5 pints Imperial Measure: 2.9 pints Metric Measure: 1.7 liters Torque Specifications Model T4, listed using USA Foot Pounds / (Metric Newton Meters): Back up lamp: 15 / (20) Adapter Housing Bolt: 13 / (18) Fill Plug: 20 / (27) Front Bearing Cap Bolt: 13 / (18) Reverse Lever Pivot Ball: 20 / (27) Shift Control Housing Bolt: 10 / (14) Transmission Cover Bolt: 7 / (10) Transmission-to-Clutch Housing Bolt: 55 / (75) Universal Joint Clamp Strap Bolt: 12 / (19) All torque values given in foot-pounds and (newton meters) with dry fits unless otherwise specified. T-5 Lubrication: Inspect and correct fill level every 5,000 miles. The fluid level fill plug is located on the right side of the transmission case. The correct fill level is to the edge of the fill plug hole. CAUTION: Do not use any type of anit-friction additive, lubricants used in limited slip axles, or gear oil rated as GL-5. Transmission Specifications Model T5: Lubrication Level: To bottom of fill hole. Inspect Correct Fill Levels: 5,000 miles / 5 months then every 7,500 miles / 7-1/2 months. Recommended Lubricants: AMC / Jeep Transmission Fluid or equivalant labeled GL-4 such as Redline MT-90. Do not use GL-5 gear oil or automatic transmission fluid. Gear Ratios: First: 4.03:1 Second: 2.37:1 Third: 1.50:1 Fourth: 1.00:1 Fifth (with 4.09 axle Ratio): 0.76:1 Fifth (with 3.54 axle Ratio): 0.86:1 Reverse: 3.76:1 Lubricant Capacity: U.S. Measure: 4.0 pints Imperial Measure: 3.7 pints Metric Measure: 1.9 liters Torque Specifications Model T5, listed using USA Foot Pounds / (Metric Newton Meters): Back up lamp: 15 / (20) Adapter Housing Bolt: 13 / (18) Fill Plug: 20 / (27) Front Bearing Cap Bolt: 13 / (18) Reverse Lever Pivot Ball: 20 / (27) Shift Control Housing Bolt: 10 / (14) Transmission Cover Bolt: 7 / (10) Transmission-to-Clutch Housing Bolt: 55 / (75) Universal Joint Clamp Strap Bolt: 12 / (19) All torque values given in foot-pounds and (newton meters) with dry fits unless otherwise specified. AX-4 The AX-4 is a 4 speed manual transmission manufactured by Aisin-Warner. It is essentially the same thing as the AX-5 minus 5th gear. Found in *XJ Cherokee from '84-'87 with the 2.5L I-4 and GM 2.8L V6. *MJ Comanche from '86-'92 with the 2.5L I-4, GM 2.8L V6, and 2.8L Turbo Diesels. AX-5 The AX-5 is a 5 speed manual transmission manufactured by Aisin-Warner. Found In *'84-'99 XJ Cherokee with 2.5L I-4, 2.8L V6 and 2.1L I-4 Turbo Diesel. *'86-'92 MJ Comanche with 2.5L I-4, 2.8L V6 ('86 only), 2.1L I-4 Turbo Diesel and 2.8L Turbo Diesel(export model). *'87-'95 YJ Wrangler with 2.5L I-4 only. *'97-'02 TJ Wrangler with 2.5L I-4 only. Tech Specs * The AX-5 is a 16 1/2" long cast aluminum case with a cast iron mid plate. * Input Shaft is 1" wide with 14 Splines. The shaft sticks out 7 1/2". * Output Shaft has 21 splines * The clutch slave cylinder is internal on the pre'94 models. In '94, they moved it to the outside of the case making it much easier to service. Prior to '94 you had to remove the entire transmission to replace it. Gearing Aisin AX15 Gear Ratios First Gear 3.92 Second Gear 2.33 Third Gear 1.44 Fourth Gear 1.00 Fifth Gear 0.85 Reverse 4.74 Replacement Options Because of the "weak" design, The AX-5 shouldn't be mounted behind any other motor besides the 4 Cylinder. Even behind the 4 Cylinder, it is still known to fail off road. Also, the 2nd and 4th shift gates fail (won't stay in gear). The most common swap with a 2.5L I-4 & AX-5 setup is a complete drivetrain swapout. Usually with the 4.0L I-6, AX-15 and NP231 combo. The reason to use the NP231 from the AX-15 is the 23 spline input shaft. Other Notes It has been suggested that the OEM recommended GL lube contains a high sulfer content. This could weaken the soft metals in the tranny and cause failures. It's been suggested to use Redline tranny fluid to solve this. AX-15 The AX-15 is a medium duty five speed transmission with an aluminum case. It is manufactured by Aisin in Japan and, although they are not compatible, the same model transmission is used in some Toyota trucks. In 1994 the clutch slave cylinder was moved to the outside of the bellhousing, so these AX-15s have a different input bearing retainer to accommodate the different throwout bearing. The input shaft is also slightly different, so a different pilot bushing is used. All AX-15s have a 1 1/8" 10 spline input shaft and a 23 spine output shaft. The AX-15 was first used in the XJ Cherokee and MJ Comanche with the 4.0L I-6 engine. In mid 1989, the AX-15 was used in the YJ Wrangler with the 4.2L 258 I-6 engine and it continued to be used with the 4.0L engine. The first year of the ZJ Grand Cherokee, the AX-15 was rare option only with the 4.0L engine. Tech Info Aisin AX15 Gear Ratios First Gear 3.83 Second Gear 2.33 Third Gear 1.44 Fourth Gear 1.00 Fifth Gear 0.79 Reverse 4.22 NV3550 In 2000, Jeep began using the NV3550, also known as the NVG3550, in the TJ Wrangler and XJ Cherokee. It was the medium duty 5 speed of choice until the 6 speed took over. All forward gears are synchronized. This unit is rated by New Venture Gear at 300 ft/lbs torque handling capacity. The NV3500, used by GM and Dodge with V8 engines, is an earlier version of the same transmission which has an integral bellhousing. Technical Info NV 3550 Gear Ratios First Gear 4.01 Second Gear 2.33 Third Gear 1.39 Fourth Gear 1.00 Fifth Gear 0.78 Reverse 3.57 General Specs Dry weight 97 lbs Oil capacity 2 liters Rated GVW 7200 lbs. Length 16.75 (incl Tcase adapter) Case material cast aluminum Rated Torque 300 ft/lbs Input shaft & spline 1-1/8" 10 spline Bellhousing Bolt pattern: Oblong pattern, with 9 metric bolts. It shares the AX15 bolt pattern (used in 1989-1999 Wranglers). NV1500/NVG1500 Same transmission with two different model names. NV is New Venture which got changed to New Venture Gear, NVG. Or visa versa. Used for only two years in Jeep Wranglers, 2003 and 2004, and only in the SE model with the 2.4L I-4 four cylinder engine, this transmission is the "little brother" to the NV3550 five-speed used in six cylinder Wranglers from 2000 to 2004. The main and little known difference between these two very similar transmissions is that the NVG1500 uses a different lubricant than the NV3550. The NVG1500 requires a friction modifier where the NV3550 does not. No explanation exists for this difference. Dealers are often unaware that the friction modifier is required and will sell the non-friction modified Mopar Manual Transmission Lube #4874464 for use in this transmission. Mopar does not sell a lube specifically formulated for the NVG1500. The simple and easy way to acquire the correct lube for the NVG1500 is to buy GM #12377916 Synchromesh Transmission Fluid Friction Modified, Part Synthetic. Any GM dealer can get it but Chevrolet dealers usually have it in stock since it is used in some S-10 pickup truck transmissions (a two-wheel drive version of the NVG1500). It states right on the container that this lube is intended for NVG1500 transmissions. Both drain and fill plugs need a 17MM hex wrench. As used in the SE Wrangler, the transmission does NOT have a vent hose running up to the firewall like the transfer case and the vent is located near but not quite on the top of the transmission. Any water flowing over the top of the transmission will likely enter the transmission through the vent. NSG370 For 2005, Jeep Liberty and Jeep Wrangler will feature the NSG 370 six-speed manual transmission, replacing two five-speed manual transmissions previously used in these applications--the NV1500 and NV3550—reducing cost and complexity. This new transmission is a member of the six-speed NSG 370 family, similar to the one used in the Chrysler Crossfire—the first six-speed for the Chrysler Brand. The NSG six-speed manual transmission provides a 4.46:1 First-gear ratio, versus the 3.85:1 and 4.04:1 ratios of the five-speed transmissions it replaces, for improved launch and traction. “Because Jeep vehicles are designed to perform in a variety of challenging off-road conditions, the NSG 370 six-speed manual transmission has a unique gear case and direct-shift system specifically designed for the Jeep application,” said Frank Frederick, Director – Manual and Rear-Wheel-Drive Transmissions and Driveline Engineering, Chrysler Group. The NSG 370 six-speed manual transmission provides optimal shift quality, improved quietness and high quality. A new dual-ratio transmission shift-tower system allows packaging of the six-speed shift pattern within the existing Jeep vehicles, and it is tuned for optimized shift quality. For smooth operation the First and Second gears have triple-cone synchronization, the Third and Fourth gears feature double-cone and the Fifth and Sixth gears single-cone synchronization. Hard-finished gears allow for quiet operation. A multi-rail, steel-construction shift system delivers high strength and precision. The two-piece aluminum case with integrated clutch housing assures powertrain stiffness and light weight. The new First-gear ratio combined with six-speed step spread allows optimization of axle ratios for fuel economy and performance. Gear Ratios 1st - 4.46 2nd - 2.61 3rd - 1.72 4th - 1.25 5th - 1 6th - .84 Reverse - 4.06 BG6 TF727 TH400 TF904/TF909 The Torque Flite 904 and 909 are both light duty 3 speed automatic transmissions. The 909 is the same as the 904 but it comes with a lock-up torque converter. Found In 904 *84-86 XJ Cherokee's and MJ Comanche's with the 2.5L I-4 and 2.8L V6 engines. *80-86 CJ's only with the I4 engine. **NOTE: From 1980-1983, the 904 case had a small block Chevy V8 bolt pattern for the "Iron Duke" 2.5L built by GM / Pontiac. **From 1984-1986 the 904 case had the GM 60 degV6 (aka GM small bolt pattern) for use with the AMC 2.5L four cylinder engine. 909 Specs * Aluminum Case - bell housing is part of the main case casting and cannot be removed. * Does not use engine vacuum to sense load, no vacuum modulator. * Linkage / cable from carb linkage raises and lowers shift points and transmission pressure to match throttle position. * 23 spline output shaft TF999 Band Adjustments: Front Band Turns: 2 Rear Band Turns: 4 NOTE: 999 backed off from 72 inch-lb (8 N.m). Fluid Levels: Fill to "Add One Pint" mark on dipstick. Use Jeep, Dexron II, or equalivalent Automatic Transmission Fluid. NOTE: Check fluid level with gearshift lever in N (neutral) position and with fluid at normal operating temperature. Stall Speed Specifications Chart: Model 999: 1850 - 2150 Engine Rpm Fluid Capacity and Gear Ratios: Transmission and Torque Converter: 17 pints (8 liters) Cooling Method: Water-Heat Exchanger in Radiator Lower Tank Fluid Pressure and Lubrication: Rotor-Type Pump Gear Ratios: First: 2.74:1 Second: 1.55:1 Third: 1.00:1 Reverse: 2.20:1 Torque Specifications Model 999, listed using USA Foot Pounds / (Metric Newton Meters): Cooler Line Fitting: 160 in-lb / (18) Cooler Line Nut: 150 in-lb / (17) Converter Drive Plate to Crankshaft Bolts - 4 Cylinder: 58 / (79) Converter Drive Plate to Crankshaft Bolts - 6 Cylinder: 105 / (142) Converter Drive Plate to Torque Converter Bolts - 4 Cylinder: 40 / (54) Converter Drive Plate to Torque Converter Bolts - 6 Cylinder: 26 / (35) Adapter Housing-to-Transmission Case Bolt: 24 / (33) Governor Body Bolt: 100 in-lb / (11) Front Band Adjusting Screw Locknut: 35 / (47) Kickdown Lever Shaft Plug: 150 in-lb / (17) Rear Band Adjusting Screw Locknut: 35 / (47) Neutral Starter Switch: 24 / (33) Oil Filler Tube Bracket Bolt: 150 in-lb / (17) Oil Pan Bolt: 150 in-lb / (17) Oil Pump Housing-to-Transmission Case Bolt: 175 in-lb / (20) Output Shaft Support Bolt: 150 in-lb / (17) Overrunning Clutch Cam Setscrew: 40 in-lb / (4) Pressure Test Port Plug: 110 in-lb / (12) Reaction Shaft Support to Oil Pump Bolt: 160 in-lb / (18) Transmission-to-Engine Bolt: 28 / (38) Valve Body Screw: 35 in-lb / (4) Valve Body-to-Transmission Case Screw: 100 in-lb / (11) All torque values are given in foot-pounds and newton-meters with dry fits unless otherwise specified. Transmission Specifications: Clutch Plate Clearance..............Front Clutch 3 Disc 0.074 to 0.125 inch 4 Disc 0.067 to 0.134 inch 5 Disc 0.075 to 0.152 inch Clutch Plate Clearance..............Rear Clutch 3 and 4 Disc 0.032 to 0.55 inch Clutch Component Thickness Tolerance...........Front Clutch Lined Plate: 0.083 to 0.125 inch Steel Plate: 0.066 to 0.071 inch Pressure Plate: 0.244 to 0.218 inch Clutch Component Thickness Tolerance...........Rear Clutch Lined Plate: 0.060 to 0.065 inch Steel Plate: 0.066 to 0.071 inch Flat Pressure Plate: 0.214 to 0.218 inch Formed Pressure Plate: 0.409 to 0.413 inch Clutches: Number of Front Clutch Plates: 5 Number of Front Clutch Discs: 5 Number of Rear Clutch Plates: 3 Number of Rear Clutch Discs: 4 Torgue Converter Diameter: 10.75 inches Pump Clearances: Outer Rotor to Case Bore: .004 to .008 inch Outer to Inner Tip: .005 to .010 inch End Clearance-Rotors: .001 to .003 inch Gear Train End Play: .001 to .047 inch Input Shaft End Play: .016 to .059 inch Snap Rings: Front and Rear Clutches Rear Snap Ring (Selective): .060 to .062 inch .068 to .070 inch .076 to .078 inch Output Shaft (Forward End): .040 to .044 inch .048 to .052 inch .059 to .065 inch Thrust Washer Chart - Model 999: Thickness (inch).....................Color 0.052 - 0.054...............Natural (Brown) 0.068 - 0.070........................Red 0.083 - 0.085........................Black Reaction Shaft Support to Front Clutch Retainer: No.1 - .061 to .063 Rear Clutch to Front Clutch Retainer: No.2 - .061 to .063 Output Shaft to Input Shaft: No.3 - Selective - .052 to .054 Tin - .068 to .070 Red - .083 to .085 Green Front Annulus Support to Rear Clutch Retainer: No.4 - .121 to .125 Front Annulus Support to Front Planetary Gear: No.5 - .048 to .050 Front Planetary Gear to Driving Shell: No.6 - .048 to .050 Sun Gear and Driving Shell Front Thrust Plate: No.7 - .050 to .052 Sun Gear and Driving Shell Rear Thrust Plate: No. 8 - .050 to .052 Rear Planetary Gear to Driving Shell: No.9 - .048 to .050 Rear Planetary Gear to Rear Annulus Support: No.10 - .048 to .050 30RH/32RH 30RH History * The earlier TorqueFlite 904 with lock-up convertor (sometimes known as the Torqueflite 909) was re-identified as the 30RH, with no significant changes to the design or construction. (see TorqueFlite 904 / 909 entry). Specifications Gear Ratio 1 2.74 2 1.54 3 1.00 R 2.20 Fluid Capacity: 7 quarts of ATF+4 * Aluminum case - bell housing is part of the main case casting and cannot be removed. * Case bolt pattern is GM 60degV6 (aka GM small pattern) to match AMC 2.5L four cylinder engine. * Does not use engine vacuum to sense load, no vacuum modulator. * Linkage / cable from carb linkage raises and lowers shift points and transmission pressure to match throttle position. * Hydraulic control logic self-contained inside valve body, one electrical input to lock-up torque convertor. * In addition to 4WD version, supplied as a 2WD version in some Cherokees. Applications Year Engine Model '92-'98 2.5L I-4 XJ Cherokee '92-'95 2.5L I-4 YJ Wrangler '97-'02 2.5L I-4 TJ Wrangler 32RH History In 1992, the TF999 received an electronic locking torque converter. This new arrangement was renamed the 32RH. The locking torque converter reduces operating temperatures, and increases fuel economy by eliminating slipping at higher speeds. The lower operating temperature prolongs the life of the transmission. The 32RH was used behind the 4.0L I-6 in the YJ, XJ, and TJ. The designation has a meaning behind it. 3 - number of speeds 2 - torque handling (2-300 ft-lbs) R - rear wheel drive H - hydraulicly controlled Specifications Gear Ratio 1 2.74 2 1.54 3 1.00 R 2.20 Fluid Capacity: 8.55 quarts of ATF+4 Applications Year Engine Model 'XX-'XX 4.0L I-6 XJ Cherokee '92-'95 4.0L I-6 YJ Wrangler '97-'02 4.0L I-6 TJ Wrangler AW4 * The Aisin Warner AW4 transmission is a four-speed overdrive automatic transmission used in the 1987-2001 Jeep XJ Cherokee and MJ Comanche models with the AMC 4.0L (242 cid) in-line six cylinder engine. * Its only year in the ZJ Grand Cherokee was 1993, and only with the AMC 4.0L engine. * A similar transmission is used in some Toyota 4WD applications, known as the A340F or A340H depending on the transfer case. * It is also used in some Toyota 2WD / RWD applications, known as the A340E. * Another user is Isuzu, which uses this tranmission with their V6 engine. The AW4 is a light to medium-duty transmission. Ours, our callers' and customers' experiences with the AW4 are less than stellar. They have a tendency to generate excessive amounts of heat, and are known for unnecessarily consuming more engine power than some other automatics. The shift points in the AW4 feel odd, and the spotty engagment of the lockup torque converter is idiosyncratic. Gear Ratios for the AW4 are 2.80, 1.53, 1.00 & .75. Identification * The AW4 has a removable bellhousing. * The case is smaller in diameter than most automatics, and features cast-in ribbing down the rear half of the case. * The bell housing for the AMC 4.0L I6 engine has a port for the crank position sensor. * The earlier Jeep AW4 has a 21 spline output shaft for connecting to the transfer case input shaft. * With the release of the HO 4.0L in the 1991 the AW4 was upgraded to a 23 spline output shaft. * The AW4 may be identified as model #40-30LE for 4wd versions. and as model #30-43LE for 2wd versions. Transfer Case Compatibility The Jeep AW4 was factory-married to the Jeep New Process (aka New Venture) Model 231 transfer case, in addition to the NP242 Full-Time transfer case. Engine Compatibility * AMC / Mopar Jeep - As the AW4 was married to the Jeep 4.0L in-line six cylinder engine, it is OEM compatible with them. * By using the Isuzu bell housing, the AW4 can be bolted to the GM 60degV6 (2.8L/3.1L/3.4L) engines and others using that bell housing bolt pattern, such as the FWD Buick 3800 V6, and the early 1990s Cadillac 4.9L (pushrod) V8 engine, among others. * There are no known bell housings to bolt this transmission to the small block Chevy V8 / 4.3L Chevy V6, nor the Ford 5.0L V8. * The AW4 is an electronically controlled transmission, and receives commands from a remote mounted electronic module. * On Jeeps 1996 and earlier equiped with this transmission the Transmission Control Module (TCM) was an independent unit. * On later Jeeps the transmission controls are integrated into the engine / power train control module. * It appears that third party vendors can supply stand alone controllers for the Jeep AW4 / Toyota A340 transmissions. 42RE/44RE 46RE 45RFE/545RFe The 45RFE is an automatic transmission from DaimlerChrysler. The name refers to its Rear wheel drive|Rear wheel drive design and Full Electronic control system. Introduced in the WJ Grand Cherokee in 1999, it is notable for including 3 planetary gear sets rather than the two normally used in a 4-speed automatic. This gives it six theoretical speeds, and it would have been the first six-speed transmission ever produced in volume, but it is programmed to only use five of these ratios. Four are used for upshifts, with a different (1.50:1 rather than 1.67:1) second gear for downshifts. Although five of the six ratios are used, Chrysler decided to call it a "4-speed automatic". The 45RFE is produced at the Indiana Transmission plant in Kokomo, Indiana. It is normally paired with the 4.7L V-8. The 45RFE later became the 5-speed 545RFE. * Gear Ratios: o 1st 3.00:1 o 2nd (Upshift) 1.67:1 o 2nd (Kick-down) 1.50:1 o 3rd 1.00:1 o 4th 0.75:1 o Reverse 3.00:1 * 545RFE only: o 5th 0.67:1 Applications: * 45RFE o 1999–2000 WJ Grand Cherokee o 2002–2003 KJ Liberty * 545RFE o 2001–2004 WJ Grand Cherokee o 2005-2006 KJ Liberty CRD o 2006-2007 XK Commander o 2005-2007 WK Grand Cherokee 42RLE Found In *'03-'06 TJ Wrangler with 2.4L I-4 and 4.0L I-6 engines. *'06-'10 JK_Wrangler with 3.8L V-6 SMPI engine. Gear Ratios: *1st - 2.84 *2nd - 1.57 *3rd - 1.00 *4th - 0.69 *Rev - 2.21 NAG-1/W5A580 Gear Ratios 1st 3.59 2nd 2.19 3rd 1.41 4th 1.00 5th 0.83 Reverse 3.16 CVT2/CVT3 Continuously Variable Transaxle (CVT2) and Continuously Variable Transaxle with Low Range (CVT2L) These combinations are available on Compass and Patriot. A wide ratio spread from launch gear to overdrive provides good launch characteristics accompanied by low engine speed on the highway for quiet operation. Continuously optimizing ratios deliver smoother operation in city traffic, on hills and while pulling a trailer. CVT2 contributes to a fuel economy improvement of 6-8 percent compared with a traditional 4-speed automatic. The CVT2L transaxle with a unique final drive for added low-speed capability. Available on Patriot 4WD, the CVT2L offers added low-speed capability launch with the 19.1:1 low-crawl ratio range and it will maintain that ratio until the vehicle reaches a speed of 10 mph (16 km/h) or more — providing the torque required for successfully crawling forward or in reverse over rocks and conquering off-road events. Compass Limited’s CVT2 transaxle has an available AutoStick® mode. A +/− gate for manual ratio selection is provided at the shifter’s Drive position. When the driver shifts the transaxle into AutoStick mode, the transaxle selects the next lower of the six ratios from whatever the ratio had been in Drive. When the driver nudges the lever to change the ratio, the transaxle quickly transitions to the next preprogrammed ratio, up or down. In AutoStick mode, the ratio will not change until the driver moves the lever, unless the maximum engine speed is reached. In this way, the AutoStick mode simulates the operation of a stepped automatic transaxle. Transmission Gear Ratios 2.349:1 continuously to 0.394:1 variable Reverse 1 .75:1 Category:Jeep